Hiei(Great Fire King)
WEAPONS Ashbringer (黒灰獄刃 (アッシュブリンガー), Asshuburingā lit. Black Ash Hell Blade): A normal, single-edged sword that Hiei wields in combat. Hiei is extremely skilled with the blade, being able to slice through energy, or cut someone 16 times in a single move. The sword looks like a normal Katana the only decorations are the tsuba which is shaped like a hexagon and the hilt which is wrapped in bandages. Though the sword looks like a normal katana it is more powerful then a regular demon sword it is made from Hiei flesh and is imbueded with Hiei's tremendous Yoki. Hiei has several bullets stored inside the hilt which he can shoot from the tip of the sword. Hiei somehow has the abilitie to repair this sword as shown several times. The swords sheath is made from the skin of Hiei and as shown the ability repel any attack that has demon energy in it. FIGHTING STYLE Compared to the more calculating Kurama who tends to try to figure out his opponents, the merciless Hiei rarely employs any strategy in his battles and rushes in with a "take no prisoners" mentality, often overwhelming his opponents with sheer brute force and superior speed. He tends to use his sword to quickly defeat weaker enemies at a close range, but will use his much more powerful flame manipulation abilities if he views his target as a worthy opponent, or wishes to destroy a large number of enemies at once. POWERS AND ABILITIES Proficient Hand To Hand Combatant: Hiei has been shown to be well capable of unarmed combat, he seems to greatly favor the use of hand chops that with his strength and speed can easily behead a normal human, as seen when he decapitated several demons before any of them could react Immense Strength: Hiei posseses physical strength far beyond that of an normal demon. Though not as great as Yusuke or Kuwabara, Hiei strength is very high as shown from his first appearance as he cassually cut an iron door, and sent a Demonized human flying meters back with just a singles punch. During the Dark Tournament Hiei also demonstrated impressive strength as he casually caught a giant axe with no strains. Though is most impressive feat of strength so far is him being capable of shattering Bui's energy concealment armor, which he states is stronger then diamond, with a single punch and no mental strains whatsover Immense Speed: Hiei is considered to be one of the fastest characters in the series. Even without resorting to Yoki Hiei is tremendously fast. He can move fast enough that his opponents may lose sight of him, and kill a target without them realizing until the fatal blow has been dealt. Hiei can react to the slightest amount of danger at once, even bullets fired at near point-blank range. During his fight with Sensui, he showed extraordinary speed moving to multiple locations and creating multiple afterimages of himself while dodging all of Sensui's high-speed attacks. His speed his so fast some of his opponents think he is teleporting Immense Agility: Hiei is able to attack from every direction while darting around at impressive speed, recovering his position quickly right after an exchange of blows and assaulting the enemy relentlessly. Enhanced Stamina: Hiei has never been seen tired after most of his fights, even after severe physical effort, mental strain and aura consumption Immense Pain Tolerance: Hiei appears impervious to pain, which seems to leave him unfazed when minimal. He can take having his arms cut off, one after the other, as if it were nothing. Though blows still damage him, it doesn't slow him down or incapacitate him. However, his tolerance to pain can backfire on him, as in his fight with Krorro he was unable to notice one of his legs had been blown off. Enhanced Durability: Hiei Can withstand attacks that can cut through dimensions, like Kuwabara's Dimension Sword and Mukuro's dimensional slice. He could withstand a punch from Mukuro commenting that it had the destruct destructive force of a nuke. He could also survive blows from Sensui which could destroy mountains Enhanced Endurance: Hiei can bear very intense physical pain without his physical or mental abilities being impaired. He fell asleep (or pretended to) while Hio was torturing him, and did not react when the latter burned him with a cigar. He can also dislodge his joints without seeming to suffer any drawback Immunity: Hiei's tremendous demonic powers has granted him great resistance to injury over the course of the series. He has been shown to be able to resist deadly diseases, gases and toxins that affect humans and weaker yōkai quite easily * Elemental Ressistance: Hiei is resistant to both extreme heat and severe cold (in the anime). This is demonstrated by Hiei's ability to withstand a direct hit from Seiryu the Blue Dragon's Ice Dragon technique, an attack which turned Byakko another Holy Beast, into a giant ice cube. It has been speculated that Hiei was completely unaffected by the subzero temperature of the surrounding air, and even when Seiryu's attack contacted his body. This was due in part to his formidable speed. Also, due to his nature as a fire demon, Hiei is unable to be burned by weaker fire-based attacks. During the Shadow Tournament, Hiei takes the full brunt of Zeru's flame attacks which seem to bore Hiei rather than hurt him. In the manga, Zeru comments that he had thought it impossible for anyone to survive his demonic fire, Hiei having proven him wrong Keen Intellect: Hiei has shown the capability of employing out of the box strategies to defeat an opponent. He rarely strategizes though and mostly relies on swordsmanship and unpredictability. High Speed Regenaration: Hiei might have a regeneration factor since he healed the hole in the chest that Zeru gave him. It is not too much of a stretch to say he has one since Toguro and Yusuke showed the ability to heal from minor wounds in the manga. Plus, he got his arm back after it was sliced off. Master Swordsman:During his training with Shigure, Hiei was trained in Swordsmanship and received a Katana, becoming an expert swordsman Hiei is adept in the art of swordsmanship and carries his trademark "bushido-style" katana. At some point after obtaining the Jagan , he acquired a taste for bladed combat, and received lessons in sword technique from Shigure. In the time since then, Hiei presumably developed his own style and exhibits an incredible degree of skill as a swordsman, being capable of delivering multiple precision strikes at lightning-fast speed. Combined with his hyperspeed he attacks his opponent with his sword and if successful can hit up to sixteen times in a second, which improves vastly as his powers emerge. Also, Hiei is shown to be able to throw his sword with pin-point accuracy, as evidenced by his using it as an anchor for Kurama's in Maze Castle or even stab through an opponent, completely missing every vital organ and muscle * Daishinkan (大辰撼 Daishinkan, literally meaning "Great Dragon Shock"): First used as a finisher move against Mone, Daishinkan consists of Hiei running towards his opponent with Ashbringer held outstretched in one arm. He then executes a two handed overhead swing used to split his opponent into two from the top down. The power of the move is such that even after cutting through Mone's snow body, the attack still resulted in a powerful shockwave that cut through the floor many meters ahead of him. * Kenatsu (剣圧, "Sword Pressure") is an ability mostly possessed by yōkai swords. When yōki is channeled into the sword, the user is able to strike their enemies without the blade making physical contact. Category:Fanon Character